1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wildlife and fish feeders and, particularly, to a method and apparatus for filling a wildlife and fish feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wildlife and fish feeders are used in the conservation and management of various types of wildlife from deer, elk and exotic animals, to many kinds of birds including turkey, quail, pheasant, as well as various fish and shrimp. Some feeders are used to attract wildlife into a backyard or similar area for viewing. Other wildlife feeders, like a deer feeder, (deer are used as an example herein, but the concepts applicable to deer also apply to other wild animals, such as turkey, wild hogs, elk and the like) are to supplement the deer""s food source. Often, harsh weather or other environmental conditions cause a shortage in the deer""s food supply. Shortage of food can cause the deer to move to a different territory or, where that is not possible, the shortage can result in a malnourished deer population. A malnourished deer population is undesirable for various reasons, but is especially troublesome in areas where the deer are hunted.
Wildlife feeders are typically left unattended and dispense feed one or more times per day at exact predetermined intervals. Depending on the capacity of the feeder and amount of food dispensed each day, most operate unattended without refilling for a month or more. Typical sizes range from the smallest 80 lb. capacity unit to the largest that can hold 1,000 lbs. of feed. Some protein feeders will hold from 1,000 to 3,000 lbs. of particulate material. One of the most popular feeders is made to hold 300 lbs. of corn.
One form of container for a wildlife feeder of the type under consideration is made of a 55 gallon steel drum with a funnel shaped dispensing end and an oppositely arranged cover used to keep out rain and debris. A motor and spinner combination or other dispensing mechanism is used on most feeders to dispense the feed at timed intervals. Feeders are generally supported at an elevated location in order to prevent raccoons and squirrels and other wildlife from reaching the spinner and emptying the feeder. Also, the dispensing means must be kept out of reach of the deer which are intended to be fed because otherwise the deer could eat food directly from the feeder, thereby finishing the feed prematurely.
In order to support the dispensing means at an elevated location, the feeders are sometimes suspended from trees. Alternatively, a three leg tepee-like structure is formed in which the tops of the legs come together at a point with the feeder being supported either above or below this point. Because the feeder is supported at an elevated location, it is often dangerous and exhausting to fill. Typically, the refilling operation requires a person to climb a 12 to 15 foot ladder carrying a 50 pound bag of feed. It is usually then necessary to turn loose of the ladder with both hands in order to dump the bag of feed into the container. A 55 gallon drum feeder requires at least 6 trips up and down the ladder plus two more trips up and down the ladder to remove and replace the cover. Also, deer feeders are often used in far away and/or hard-to-reach places that have no source of power and are not easily accessible with a vehicle.
A need exists for an apparatus for filling a wildlife and fish feeder that can be operated from ground level. The apparatus must be simple to operate, be portable and be relatively inexpensive in design and manufacture. Also, the feeder must be able to fill a container with different types of particulate material such as corn, grain or protein powder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wildlife and fish feeder that can be operated from ground level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wildlife and fish feeder that is simple to operate and which is portable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wildlife and fish feeder that can fill a container with different types of particulate material ranging in size from grain or corn to protein powder.
The above objects are achieved by providing a device for filling a wildlife feeder with granular, cylindrical, or flake material wherein the device comprises a primary receptacle for receiving a particulate material to be dispensed having associated therewith a primary conduit and an impeller source connected to the primary conduit to impel air. The movement of the air created by the impeller source can travel relatively unobstructed through the primary conduit. A secondary conduit extends from the primary conduit such that at least a portion of the air flowing though the primary conduit flows through the secondary conduit and into the primary receptacle, wherein a pressure is created inside the primary receptacle that is equal to or greater than the pressure in the primary conduit. The primary receptacle has a sealable feed port for inserting particulate material into the primary receptacle and an outlet connected to the primary conduit down stream from the impeller source and the secondary conduit. In this way, material can pass from the primary receptacle, through the outlet and become entrained in the movement of the air created by the impeller source so that the material can be transported pneumatically into a secondary receptacle which is located at an elevated position relative to the primary receptacle. The secondary receptacle is equipped with a dispensing mechanism, such as a motor-spinner combination, for dispensing the particulate material at time intervals.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.